


Journey to the Past

by honeyotu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyotu/pseuds/honeyotu
Summary: Anastasia is hit with all she's forgotten she lost.





	Journey to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm hoping to work on more Anastasia AC/Musical crossover fics but here's a lil drabble in the meantime!

It had been a long journey. 

But once the memories started flooding her…

The length of her journey doubled.

The screams of her family, she heard Tatiana’s cries, she saw Alexei’s eyes wide in terror, she felt Olga’s warm body slump onto her with the weight which only death could give. 

Her breaths came short and ragged as she clutched onto Nikolai as he tried to pull her out of the sewers under  _ that  _ building. 

“Anya, it’s okay! Anya, I’m right here!”

That wasn’t Nikolai’s voice-

Anastasia looked up and recognized eyes which were furrowed together, his worry was obvious. Dimitry…

Dimitry and Vlad... 

She thought she had lost everything when she met Nikolai but after she left him, she lost the last thing she had: her memories. Nikolai had seen her off but soon after, the bus she boarded had crashed and she was pulled out of the wreck with no memory of her identity, just some burnt papers nearby and a necklace.

She had managed after that, somehow scraping back some life together by doing odd jobs around the place. At least, until she met Dimitry and Vlad who she joined on a journey to Paris to reunite with the Dowager Empress…

“Anya?” Dimitry’s voice pulled her from her dread.

“Dimitry… I remember, I remember everything.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

His hand came to cover hers. 

“Are you okay?”

She opened her mouth to reply with her normal reply but…

“No… I’m not.” She felt warm streaks fall down her face, his hand came up to wipe away her tears with her thumb.

“It was a stupid question. We can just sit here, we aren’t in any rush.”

And so they did.

The silence dragged on, occasionally Anya’s world would be still but she would imagine Alexei’s smile and a new wave of sobs would wrack her body. 

_ I hope Nikolai and his family got out… _


End file.
